The Ultimate Cartoon Network Battle
PlayStation Network & Xbox Live Arcade |genre = Fighting |ratings = |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |media = Optical disc, download |input = |image = Wii noart.jpg}} This page is open for general public wiki editing. The Ultimate Cartoon Network Battle (Ang Ultimate na Paglalaban ng Cartoon Network in Filipino) is a 3D video game developed and published by MasGaling Studios. It was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC. It was released on March 5, 2015 in North America, on March 8, 2015 in Europe, and on March 11, 2015 in Japan. This idea was originally created by Element Knight 375 (as Cartoon Network Power Brawl) but then he abandoned it. I (AStranger195) took over this. Plot A threat by the demon Aku (from Samurai Jack) is being done. He is acting as a mastermind over a plot carried out by the Lich (from Adventure Time), Vilgax (from Ben 10), and Dragon (from Skunk Fu). Pursuant to this, some of the character from the Cartoon Network shows have a responsibility to stop the villains behind this plot, and the other characters decide to help these heroes because the threat is geared towards them, as well. Characters This game features all characters in TV shows airing in Cartoon Network United Kingdom and Cartoon Network Philippines. Adventure Time (formerly Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Finn the Human Finn is one of the very few humans left in a post-apocalyptic world, in which old human civilization has been done away with and magic has returned to the world. Luckily, Finn has spent his entire life devoted to fighting and righteous heroism, with a youthful energy that makes him a great friend and formidable opponent. His super move would involve blasting other characters with the Gauntlet of Billy, the weapon that is to be used against the Lich. Jake the Dog Jake is a laid-back, artsy, eclectic dude who is Finn's adoptive and spiritual brother, ever since his parents, Joshua and Margaret, found the abandoned baby and raised him to be a great hero. Jake is always willing to adventure, mainly because he has a personal commitment to get Finn's back forever, but also because he is a magical dog with certain mental powers and incredible stretching/shapeshifting ability. His super move would involve him expanding his body to a size that will damage and/or push characters off the screen, like jigglypuff. Bonnibel Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is the sage, intelligent, and rational ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and happens to be Finn's main love interest on the show. She is an avid lover of science, but is also capable of really stepping up to danger when the need arises, especially when her citizens are in danger. Her super move would be firing lasers from her giant swan, which she used to rescue Finn and Jake when they were about to be killed in the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye. Ice King The Ice King is known to all as being "the biggest weirdo in Ooo," because he is always trying to capture princesses and force them into marriage, and is also very odd and disturbing. The Ice King used to be a historian, who happened to discover and keep the crown which to this day is the cource of all his icy powers. The influence of the crown eventually consumed him, and he became the outcast he is in society, on a constant search for lifelong happiness. His super move would be shooting ice lightning bolts in a random pattern, with no way of telling where they will strike. Marceline the Vampire Queen Marceline is a very interesting character, with an element of recklessness and love for risk, but also a deep, dark, personal side shown in her music (she plays a bass guitar that she made out of her father's axe, long story). Although a vampire would seem like a disturbing addition to a cartoon, her solution is eating snacks and satisfying her "blood lust" by sucking the color red out of things, much like the beloved book character "Bunnicula." Her super move would be blasting her axe-bass, causing sound damge and making opponents vulnerable to attack. Other characters * Lumpy Space Princess * BMO * Lady Rainicorn * Flame Princess * Chowder Chowder Chowder is a very emotional, very pudgy, and very hungry character who loves cooking more than anything in the world, despite being rather scatterbrained and not doing a great job. Although he is an apprentice at a very unique kitchen where the rules are often unsuccessfully bent, Chowder adds an air of hope and happiness to wherever he goes, which is why young viewers are so endeared to him. His super move would involve floating around and spitting out random food ingredients to hit the others and do damage like yoshi's special. Mung Daal Mung is the head chef at the catering company where Chowder is the apprentice. Mung is not often successful with his cooking, mainly because his intense passion for the culinary arts drives him to take the extreme approach to cooking, regardless of the end result. Because they both have their shortcomings and a love for food, Chowder and Mung have developed a strong father-son relationship, and typically resolve situations as a team. Mung's super move would involve using the Froggy Crumple Apple Thrumpkin that they have to thumb wrestle. it would chase opponents for some time then crush them with its thumb and do massive damage. Truffles Truffles is Mung's beloved wife, who handles orders as well as the company's finances. Although she is technically a "Mushroom Fairy," she is not all sugar and spice. She is constantly trying to get money in the bank, and so will often push Mung and Chowder into focus so that they can all make a good living. Her super move would be her striking all her opponents on the head with a frying pan, as she will often hit people with random things on the show. Shnitzel Shnitzel is the assistant to Mung in the kitchen, in charge of handling heavy objects as well as cleanup. Shnitzel is known for being very physically able, shown by the fact that before he became a culinary assistant, he was the bodyguard to a popular mayor. Secretly, Shnitzel craves a relaxing and fun life, so he usually helps Mung and Chowder on their calamitous adventures. His super move would be jumping up off the screen, and then slamming the Lead Farfle (heaviest object in Marzipan City, look it up), causing horrible crushing damage to anyone under it. Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Flapjack Flapjack is an adventurer, but not at all in the way Finn is. He is a sweet little boy, loved by everyone in town, but he is so innocent that he is extremely prone to bad influence, particularly that of Captain K'nuckles, his adventuring mentor. Since Flapjack is trouble-prone and sometimes has low self-esteem, it is all the more necessary for his guardian, Bubbie the Whale, to step in and give him guidance. Flapjack's super move would be calling in Bubbie and riding her back and forth across the screen, slamming into any opponents who can't dodge them. Captain K'nuckles K'nuckles is one of the biggest slacker's you've ever seen. Ever since he was little, he was an outcast who loved to cause trouble, often ignorant of his perception of what is right and wrong. K'nuckles's biggest ever driving force is the prospect of finding Candied Island, a mythical island that is made of candy and covered in candy, with candy being his and Flapjack's favorite thing in the world. K'nuckles's super move would be his 1-2-3 punch, which he used to ward off an invasion upon their city of Stormalong, and which involves him punching groups of opponents in this pattern: "One!" (punch) - "Two!" (punch) - "Three!" (punch). A little known fact is that K'nuckles can't count up to four. The Amazing World of Gumball Zachary "Gumball" Watterson Gumball Watterson is someone I bet many people can identify with, a somewhat "nerdy" and "lame" kid who is rather artless and unpopular. However, he maintains friendly terms with almost everyone in his school, despite not being accepted socially. His super move would be attacking as Karate Gumball, a fantasy he once made up when his mom allowed him to take karate classes. Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson lll Darwin is a very docile, playful fish who is Gumball's best friend and, i believe, his brother (although I haven't watched it enough to be sure). Darwin is innocent in a Flapjack kind of way, but is very artsy and not afraid to play parent if he has to. His super move would be the fish-slap, which he used to save Gumball's life in one episode. Other characters *Richard Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Anais Watterson * Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer * Banana Joe * Miss Simian * Principal Brown Johnny Test Johnny Test Johnny is what many people imagine an 11-year-old boy to be like - an extreme, reckless boy who cares about everything fun and exciting, willing to do anything to get what he wants. However, he is by consensus seen as being very brave, acting selflessly in life-and-death situations, particularly those which involve his family and friends. Besides that, Johnny will often learn a lesson or two on occasion. His super move is a Mega Power-Poot that he uses when his genius sisters turn him into the mutant Johnny X. Susan Test Susan Test is Johnny's genius sister, who is typically responsible for kickstarting Johnny's adventures, sometimes even participating in the madness. They have been known to create controversial works of science and technology capable of solving all the world's problems, but still live teenage girls' lives, obsessed with the very attractive boy next door named Gil. Susan and Mary would operate in this game like the Ice Climbers in the SSB series, and their super move would be turning into the Two-Headed Evil Queen that they adopt in the episode that spoofed "The Chronicles of Narnia." Mary Test Mary Test is Johnny's genius sister, who is typically responsible for kickstarting Johnny's adventures, sometimes even participating in the madness. They have been known to create controversial works of science and technology capable of solving all the world's problems, but still live teenage girls' lives, obsessed with the very attractive boy next door named Gil. Susan and Mary would operate in this game like the Ice Climbers in the SSB series, and their super move would be turning into the Two-Headed Evil Queen that they adopt in the episode that spoofed "The Chronicles of Narnia." Ben 10 Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Ben Tennyson is your average kid - reckless, hates school, likes aliens and superheroes. Unbeknownce to him, however, he comes from a family of "plumbers," adventurers who protect the Earth from invading creatures from other planets, which happen to arrive in a constant stream. Ben joins this fight when he discovers the Omnitrix, a watch-like device that allows him to become certain paranormal aliens which he uses to combat invading forces. His super move would be attacking as Humungasaur. Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (Ben 10) Gwen is Ben's snob-esque cousin, and as you might expect, they are constantly picking on one another. However, they share the common goal of fighting evil as the need arises, and while Ben does most of the work, Gwen will sometimes help with her spell-casting ability. Her super move would be grouping together all opponents into a single spot and then blasting them with an energy orb. Magister Maxwell "Max" Tennyson Grandpa Max Tennyson is one of the older plumbers in Ben's family, a man just like any active grandfather: bringing his grandchildren everywhere in strange-looking shirts and pushing everybody to be friends with everybody. However, he is more active than you might think, fully comprehending the threat of the Vilgax and always ready to help Ben in a pinch. His super move would be five shots with the power rifle that Ben's father used in a later continuance of the series. Ben 10: Alien Force Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) Now at the age of fifteen (sixteen in Ultimate Alien), Ben is like any other struggling teenager, except he has a full-time job of keeping strange new opponents at bay, now with a greater and ever-expanding arsenal of alien counterparts. His super move is using an attack as Alien X. Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) If anyone has improved significantly following the original series, it's Gwen. She's more tolerant, more even tempered, and now has the ability to efficiently manipulate energy field to her advantage, as a projectile, or even as a platform. Her super move is one pulse blast in her volatile alien form. Other characters *Kevin Ethan Levin (Ben 10: Alien Force) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Now at the age of fifteen (sixteen in Ultimate Alien), Ben is like any other struggling teenager, except he has a full-time job of keeping strange new opponents at bay, now with a greater and ever-expanding arsenal of alien counterparts. His super move is using an attack as Alien X. Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) If anyone has improved significantly following the original series, it's Gwen. She's more tolerant, more even tempered, and now has the ability to efficiently manipulate energy field to her advantage, as a projectile, or even as a platform. Her super move is one pulse blast in her volatile alien form. Other characters *Kevin Ethan Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Magister Rook Blonko Regular Show Mordecai Mordecai is the definite big brother figure from the series, constantly trying to act cool and often getting into very strange situations. Apparently, he's also skilled with a computer, as Margaret once asked him to build her a website. His super move would be commandeering a golf cart and driving it around the screen, causing severe damage to everyone he hits. Rigby Rigby is more like the slacker in the show, always looking for the easy way out and not really acknowledging a situation unless he has to, under which circumstances he usually ends up screwing up. He is shown to be the least accomplished of everyone, not even having gotten his high school diploma. His super move would be drinking too much brain enhancer and then sending a mental energy blast up through the middle of the field. Skips Skips is typically the voice of reason in bad situations, always willing to stand up and save his friends when it has to be done. He also happens to have a rivalry with Death, cultivated many times in the show. His super move would be defeating Death in an arm-wrestling match and then damaging others with the resultant blast. Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein Muscle man is the show's lazy party boy, always goofing off and playing basketball with his best friend, High-Five Ghost. He is another groundskeeper in the park where Mordecai and Rigby work, but he is also rarely seen doing his job. His super move would be turning into a basketball god and then slamming a basketball through a net from space, causing a shockwave that damages opponents. Other characters *Pops Maellard *Benson Skunk Fu Skunk Skunk is a young trainee of Master Panda, always energetic and eager to fight rather than willing to slow down and learn. He is always going on missions given to him by Panda, or getting into trouble of his own, and usually gets help from some of his friends. His super move would be an enormous skunk spray. Panda Master Panda is the patient elder of the land where great warriors train. However, he constantly has to deal with the obstinance or Rabbit and Skunk, who live to fight more than meditate. His archenemy is Dragon, an old friend of his who turned evil. His super move would be jumping into the air, doing a flip, and then slamming into the ground, causing a painful shock wave. Rabbit Rabbit probably wouldn't even be training in the Valley if he were not so committed to defeat the Monkey threat. He is always at odds with Master Panda and sees no way of defeating the threat before them other than fighting to the bitter end. His super move would be donning his headband and eye-paint and then doing a Kung Fu technique against all of his opponents. Steven Universe *Steven Quartz Universe *Amethyst *Pearl *Garnet *Rose Quartz *Greg Universe Clarence *Clarence Wendell *Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski *Jeff Randell *Mary Wendell *Chad *Clarence's Grandmother Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve Teen Titans Go! * Robin * Starfire * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom * Jerry Category:Fighting Category:Console Category:Multiplayer Category:Wii U games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:3rd Party Games